


Four in a Flat

by EllaMercury2019



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Before they were famous, But we still love him, Freddie and John are cutee, Idiots in Love, I’m sorry Tim, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mention of Past Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Queen - Freeform, Slow Burn, brian is awkward, drunk, duvet day, flat sharing, i will post warnings at the top of the right chapters, im rubbish at tagging, more than his car, poorly, snuggles, this is just fiction!, well rog loves him, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMercury2019/pseuds/EllaMercury2019
Summary: The boys all share a flat, Brian and Roger admit their feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so this is my first queen fic, I apologise for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Feel free to comment any suggestions for upcoming chapters. :)

“Brian wake up! Wake up!”

Brian groaned as he rolled over on the bed. He opened his eyes slowly and yawned. 

“Rog shut up I’m sleeping” he mumbled as the blond persistently tugged at his blankets, letting the cold air of their apartment in. 

Just as Brian was about to push him away there was a massive shriek that came from the kitchen followed by a burst of laughter, undoubtedly from John. 

Brian begrudgingly sat up and glanced in Rogers direction before looking at the green glow of his clock. 

“Rog it’s half past 5 in the morning why are you all up,” he asked rubbing his face in his hands.

“Darling how could you forget?!” Freddie said as he came bouncing into Roger and Brian’s shared bedroom. 

The band had recently moved into a two bed apartment to try and save money. They decided that Deacy and Freddie would share a room, they claimed it was because John liked the cats however Roger and Brian both knew the truth but respected the pairs privacy. 

In all honesty neither Brian nor Roger minded sharing a room. After 6 agonising hours they had managed to fit all their furniture in their room and decorate it with posters and photographs. 

Brian had come home late one evening and found a passed out Roger on the floor and loads of glowing stars stuck to the ceiling. Freddie had told him it had taken him all day to try and get them all in the right place. However after a few tantrums he’d finally gotten it right. 

Brian smiled fondly at the memory before he saw Roger snapping his fingers in front of him.

“Earth to Brian,” he teased “come on don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.”

“Ugh of course he’s forgotten!” Freddie flapped his arms dramatically whilst letting out a large huff. 

Brian rolled his eyes and turned round in his bed so that his feet were on the cold floor.

Of course he hadn’t forgotten. 

“No Freddie I haven’t forgotten, but when I said we should go early I didn’t mean at half five in the bloody morning!” 

John smiled and placed a hand on Freddie’s shoulder. “Come on Fred, lets finish getting ready to go.” 

With that the pair left leaving a tired Brian in need of caffeine and a very excited Roger. 

“Bri I’m so excited, please can we go now,” Roger looked at Brian with his bright blue eyes. “Pretty please.” 

Brian gulped and looked away from the younger man when a blush spread up his cheeks. “Umm yea sure, let me have a shower and get dressed.” 

Roger’s eyes lit up and a smile swept across his face. At that moment Brian wished he had a camera to capture his best friends / secret crush’s excitement. 

Before Roger could notice Brian staring he looked down to the ground and whipped a towel of the back of their door and headed to the bathroom. 

-  
-

Roger, Freddie and John were all sat around the small kitchen table waiting for Brian to finish getting dressed which seemed to be taking forever. 

“What is he doing?” Asked John as he tapped his fingers against the table.  
“God knows, probably tarting around trying to find something to wear to impress Rog” Freddie answered with a teasing grin.

Roger rolled his eyes. “Oh come off it Fred, we both know that Brian isn’t in to me.”

“You two are constantly flirting” piped John. 

“Exactly my point. We flirt and he doesn’t seem to realise. I don’t know how much more obvious I could be apart from hiring a plane and writing it in the-“

“I’m ready!” Brian stepped into the kitchen and put a hand on Rogers shoulder. “Come on what are you all waiting for?” He headed towards the door and grabbed the van keys, jingling them as if to hurry the other three along. 

The band had all agreed that they would go ice skating at the park and then come home and have a duvet day watching all their favourite films. 

It wasn’t usually what they spent their days doing but it sounded relaxing. It also gave Roger the perfect excuse to snuggle up to Brian. Freddie and John, as ‘subtle’ as they had been were both clearly excited by the idea of cuddling up to a movie all day as well. 

As they pulled into the car park, Freddie and Roger scrambled out of the van as quickly as humanly possible. John and Brian watched on and shared a bemused look. 

“John! Darling! Come help me tie my laces” Freddie shouted over. John jogged over to Freddie and did up the laces before putting his own boots on and helping a wobbly Freddie get to the side of the ice rink. 

Brian put on his boots and waited patiently for Roger. Who appeared to be getting angrier and angrier as the minutes passed. 

“Stupid boots. Come on!” He muttered to himself. Brian bit his lip to stop him chuckling as he bent down to help Roger with his skates. 

“There you go, are you ready?” Brian asked.

“Well aren’t you bloomin Prince Charming. Thanks Bri” he smiled sheepishly. Which was uncommon for the outgoing lad that most people saw. 

Brian loved the fact he got to see all these different sides of Roger. He knew him better than anyone, even Freddie. 

Roger stood up to walk over to the ice but was wobbled so much he fell back into his seat. He stood up again and a much more confident Brian snaked his arm around his waist to hold him upright. Roger smiled at the gesture and leaned into him. Feeling the heat creep up his face. 

Brian stiffened slightly as he felt Roger lean into him but quickly pushed the thought aside and told himself it was only so he didn’t fall over. 

As the pair approached the ice they saw John skating backwards whilst holding Freddie’s hands and pulling him along. Both grinning like Cheshire Cats. 

“You ready?” Brian asked yet again to a nervous looking Roger. 

“I dunno Bri what if I fall over and someone slices my fingers off? I’ll never play the drums again. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all,” Roger began to step back slightly before Brian took a tight hold of him. 

Stepping onto the ice with Roger in-front of him he hugged the shorter man from behind who clung to his arms like a lifeline. 

“I wouldn’t let that happen to you, you know that. I’ll hold you as long as you need me to.” 

Brian sounded stern yet caring. Roger couldn’t help but smile. He loved it when Brian was like this. All protective and kind. 

“See it’s not that bad is it? Do you want me to let you go now?” Brian asked cautiously. 

Although Roger didn’t verbally respond Brian knew the answer when he clutched harder onto the taller mans arms.

-  
-

Once they were back at the flat and all positively freezing. Freddie John and Roger tasked themselves with making a massive duvet fort, whilst Brian made hot chocolate. He added marshmallows and cream before placing them on the coffee table. 

John was positioning two mattresses they’d obviously taken off the beds whilst Freddie was gathering all the pillows in the Flat and plumping them up. 

With a quick scan of the room Brian noticed that Roger wasn’t there. He decided to go and help him with blanket duty. 

When he walked into their room he found Roger searching through his pyjama draw. 

“Roger what are you doing, that’s my draw” he said with fake annoyance in his voice. 

“I’m trying to find your really warm jumper. I’m still freezing and I hate being cold!” Roger whined. 

Brian rolled his eyes, a chuckle escaping his lips. He went over the the dresser that was now a complete mess and found the fluffy pyjama jumper Roger was looking for. 

“I dunno Rog I’m pretty cold as well” Brian teased as he held the jumper close to his chest. 

Roger blinked, almost in shock. He was never denied anything he wanted. 

“Fine, if you wont let me borrow your jumper. You will have to find another way to keep me warm.” Roger smirked as Brian’s eyes widened. He quickly gave Roger the item he so desperately wanted, grabbed 4 blankets and dismissed himself. 

Roger continued to smirk whilst gathering up the rest of the blankets around the flat.  
He stood there thinking for a moment. Did Brian realise what he does to him? Does he know how much him just being there makes his heart flutter? 

He quickly decided that he probably doesn’t and that he should talk to Freddie about it later. 

Once Roger had made it in to the lounge with the last of the blankets, he found Freddie and John snuggled up together half spooning as the settled to watch the film. 

On the other mattress he saw Brian almost awkwardly sat leaning against a few pillows. He moved over slightly to let Roger slide into the ‘fort.’ 

Roger decided now would be a brilliant time to get as close to Brian as he could humanly justify. He was always a touchy-feely person and Brian knew this so he happily threw an arm around him. 

“Darlings I must say we did a fabulous job!” Freddie’s voice boomed. 

“We did didn’t we babe” John replied. 

Freddie looked a bit surprised by John calling him babe in front of the others but just smiled in response. 

“Oh come off it, guys we know! You don’t have to hide from us” Brian said calmly with a comforting tone. 

In response John giggled nervously and Freddie smiled, placing a small kiss to his lips. 

“Well however did you guess?” Freddie enquired. 

“Oh I dunno maybe the constant touching, flirting. Insisting you shared a room?” Roger asked playfully. 

They all laughed before settling down to watch the film.  
-  
-  
As the credits rolled, so did tears. All 4 band mates were crying. Freddie was hysterically weeping and buried his head into Johns shoulder as he rubbed small circles on his back. Brian had tears burning in his eyes and Roger snuggled even closer into the taller man. 

Before long they had all fallen asleep. Brian gently moved Roger to enable himself to lie down next to the younger man. Within moments he was also asleep.


	2. Hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian goes missing for a bit and Roger panics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I wrote this after a few too many mulled wines! It probably makes no sense but the next chapter will be better I promise! 
> 
> Merry Christmas guys! X

Roger woke up from what felt like the best night sleep he’d ever had. He rolled over expecting to find Brian but all he found was cold blankets.

“He went on a run about an hour ago I think, he should be back soon” John told Roger from his seat around the small kitchen table. 

“You did look very comfortable when we woke up this morning Hun” chimed Freddie who innocently took a sip of his tea. 

Roger whined and stood up with a blanket draped over his shoulders. As he approached the kitchen table John handed him a cup of tea which he took whilst giving Deacy a thankful look. 

“So whilst lover boy isn’t here, maybe you should tell us what’s going on?” Suggested Freddie, which earned a not so subtle nudge from John. 

Roger looked at John and then back at Freddie who were both waiting for him to start talking. He sighed and placed his cup down on the table. 

“I just don’t know Freddie. It’s complicated . One minute he seems sort of into me and the next he just kind of goes quiet,” Roger rubbed the temples of his head “Deacy how did you know when Freddie, I mean, you get what I mean right?”

John laughed and Freddie looked at him with amusement. Wrapping an arm around Freddie John simply replied “when you know, you know Rog. Trust me.”

Roger had an uneasy feeling so quickly excused himself to get dressed. As he pulled over a shirt and squeezed into a pair of jeans Roger began to think of Brian. 

Brian had taken up running as a way to relieve stress outside of music, on one occasions he had attempted to take two of his band mates with him. 

Stupidly, he took Roger AND Freddie. 

Just as the approached the muddy track where Brian loved to run and watch the nature that he passed through, Freddie nearly deafened both of the two men with a rather loud shriek. 

“Brian are you insane?!” Questioned Freddie whilst clinging to Roger’s arm. “We are either going to be killed by man eating squirrels or fall face first in the mud! I should have just gone to the bank with John” Freddie moaned. 

“Freddie if you run fast enough the squirrels won’t catch you” teased Roger which earned a chuckle from Brian and an eye roll from Freddie. 

“Speaking of which, I wouldn’t look behind you right now Fred,” Brian said whilst trying to hold himself together from breaking down into a fit of laughter. 

On the path of the track sat a small squirrel which was in fact rather cute. Brian approached it softly and gently, always a sucker for cute animals. 

Freddie turned round slowly, using Roger as a human shield. He shrieked scaring the little fella away and jolted off down the track. Roger followed, not through choice though because Freddie still had tight grip on his arm. 

Running with all his might with Roger in tow Freddie hadn’t noticed the bump in the ground and ended up covered head to toe in mud. Only when he turned round he noticed, Roger too was caked in the brown icky mud. 

Roger smiled at the memory as he finished ruffling his blond hair. He stepped back out into the kitchen expecting to find Brian there. It had just gone half past 12 and the older man still wasn’t back from his run. 

John seemed to be nervously tapping his foot whilst leaning against the counter in the Kitchen. Freddie was sat on top of the counter, strangely quiet. 

“What’s going on has someone died” roger laughed biting into an apple. When no one responded to him apart from John looking up to him without making direct eye contact. 

“Roger darling have you heard from Brian today?” Freddie asked unusually timid.

“No I thought he went on a run?”

“Well the thing is Rog he did. About 4 hours ago and we’re starting to worry” John said “even Brian doesn’t run for that long.” 

Roger’s mind went blank for a minute. 

Was Brian okay? Had something happened to him? Where was he? Was he in trouble? 

Just then the buzzer for their apartment buzzed. If it was Brian surely he would have just used his keys. 

The 3 men huddled around the speaker and out came Brian’s small voice. Roger immediately knew something was off.

John let him into the flat but Brian didn’t stop to talk to them or offer any kind of explanation to where he had been. Instead he went straight into his and Roger’s bedroom and shut the door. 

Freddie and Roger shared a concerned look. 

“Well, don’t just stand there. Go see if he’s okay!” Freddie ordered pushing Roger into the direction of the bedroom. 

-  
-  
Brian sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands. He felt so ill. 

Whilst on his run he ran into his father walking in town. 

He couldn’t really remember how the argument had started. Probably Brian’s “ridiculous ideas of being in a band.” 

They’d stood in the street having a blazing row. Brian’s dad throwing insults as on lookers gathered round. Brian wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Unfortunately that did not happen. 

After the encounter, Brian didn’t want to be near anyone, not even Roger. So he went and sat at the lake he went to when he wasn’t happy or something bad had happened. Somewhere no one knew. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been there but decided that it would probably be a good idea to go home when he started sniffling from the cold.

As he reached the apartment he realised his hands were too numb to unlock the door so he simply just used the buzzer. 

He walked through the front door straight into his room without even thinking of explaining to the others where he’d been. 

Currently sat on his bed he fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt before raising his arms to take it off, just as Roger walked in. 

He didn’t say a word he just sat down next to him and fiddled with the skin around his nails. Brian didn’t quite know that what to do or say so he chose just to sit there in silence.

He felt silly letting a petty argument get to him like it had and he didn’t want Roger to think he was a loser. 

Brian went to stand up but felt a small wrist wrap round his forearm and pull him back down. He looked up at Roger who’s face was full of concern and worry. 

“Brian, I’ve been so worried. Talk to me.” 

“Rog I’m fine” he put on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes “just ran into an old friend and got chatting.” 

Roger rolled his eyes and Brian knew that he knew he was lying. He gave his hand a squeeze before lying back in the bed. Pulling the smaller man in next to him. 

“Brian what are you doing.”

Brian didn’t reply he just shushed him and stroked a hand through the blond’s hair. Roger understood. He just needed to be held.


	3. Tell me more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian admit their feelings. Just not to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I’m sorry i took a while to update I hope you enjoy :)

“Yes dinner Freddie,” John rubbed his face “we should go out.” 

“John, darling we cannot just leave Brian and Roger after yesterday!” Freddie affectionately hissed, trying to keep his voice down. 

The two other members of the band hadn’t come out of their room since the previous night. This worried John however he knew they both needed time to get over whatever had happened. Unfortunately Freddie didn’t have the same ideas. 

All of a sudden, a light bulb may as well of gone off above Freddie’s head. A huge grin broke out across his face and John already knew that he was up to something, he had a pretty good idea what it was to. 

“Freddie ple-“

“I’ll take Brian, you take Roger. Take him somewhere and get him to open up to you and we will meet for dinner tonight.”

John shook his head. This was either going to go really well or be absolutely awful. He just couldn’t say no to Freddie! 

Later that day Brian emerged from the bedroom. Still in his comfy space pyjamas he made himself a cup of tea. The next thing he knew he had an energetic Freddie in his face. 

“Oh Brian dear, do go get dressed we have stuff to do!” 

Brian simply rolled his eyes. “Not today Fred, I didn’t sleep well and I have coursework to do.” 

“It can wait! Who even cares about coursework when we know we’re going to be stars!” Freddie dramatically told Brian “now seriously go get dressed. I need your help today.” 

Brian reluctantly showered and got ready for the day. When he reappeared in the kitchen a towel in hand trying to dry his long brown curls, Freddie was stood with a cup of tea in a flask and toast ready to go. 

Much to Brian’s protests Freddie hurried him out the door, closing it with a loud bang. 

Once they were outside Brian began to question where they were going, considering neither of them had their own cars. 

“Dear we are going on a bus!” Freddie exclaimed.

“Yes Freddie but where?” Asked Brian beginning to get rather annoyed. 

Freddie’s face faltered slightly, he brought his hand up to his face in a questioning manner. 

“Well I hadn’t quite thought of that yet Bri” 

Brian rolled his eyes, yet again whilst Freddie appeared to be thinking. Brian could almost see the cogs turning in his brain. 

“We are going to Tescos!” 

“Tescos? As in the supermarket? Really Fred.” 

“Brian don’t you ever insult Tescos. I love it!” 

The bus soon arrived taking Brian and a overly excited Freddie to the local super market. 

Once they arrived Freddie grabbed a trolly and started browsing up the aisles as Brian followed him. 

“What’s this all really about” sighed Brian. 

“Well darling I just wanted to get you out the flat, have a chat.. you know catch up.”

“Freddie I’m with you all the time” 

“Fine, lets talk about Roggie” smirked Freddie. He picked up some cereal and put it in the trolley before looking expectantly at Brian. “Oh come on we can’t exactly talk about him whilst he’s just in the other room.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about” Brian shifts uncomfortably as Freddie contributes to gaze at him. 

He takes a quick scan around the shop to make sure no one he, or Roger for that matter was around. There were a few kids messing about and a couple of older people so the coast was clear. 

Freddie still stood there waiting expectantly. 

“Fine Freddie, but you have to promise that this stays between us and it never gets back to Roger okay?” 

Freddie’s smirk only grew and he clapped his hands excitedly, “of course darling” 

Brian’s face flushed slightly, 

“I dunno it’s a weird feeling. I mean I like him or course I do but sometimes I just feel like there’s something more and he’s constantly sending me mixed signals and then I think I should talk to him and then I’m like no that would be a terrible idea what am I thinking an-“

“Brian if you say AND again I will slap you , now stop rambling and we can go grab a coffee and have a chat.” 

Freddie finished the shopping rather quickly whilst Brian followed him aimlessly. He was confused, how did Freddie even know to ask about Roger? Why was he asking? Had Roger said anything? 

They settled down at the quiet cafe, Brian with a black coffee and Freddie a rather large hot chocolate. “So tell me more Bri” 

-  
-

Roger woke up to the smell of burning toast and a loud shriek coming from the direction of the kitchen. He assumed it had of been Freddie so went out to investigate. 

As he took in his surroundings he realised that Brian wasn’t in his bed and his clogs had gone from their usual place under the desk. He glanced at the clock, it was just gone half past ten. Where could Brian have gone to this early? 

He rubbed a hand through his blonde locks before slipping on his slippers and wrapping his blanket round his shoulders. He was freezing, as per usual. 

As Roger walked into the Kitchen he was met by a strong smell of burning and the rap running whilst John ran his fingers under it. 

Roger tried not to laugh at the scene in front of him. It wasn’t like John to be this clumsy. 

“All I was trying to do was make us some cheese on toast!” Exclaimed John. 

At this point Roger couldn’t hold it in and let out a laugh whilst John stared daggers at him. 

“What got you all in a flurry Deacy” smiled Roger, “Freddie kept you up all night?” He finished with a wink. The younger man went a slightly brighter shade at the mention of Freddie. 

“No, but speaking on him he did ask me to have a chat with you and I’m not about to beat around the bush either-“

“Look John if this is about me knocking the cats bowls over I’m very sorry but I was absolutely pissed so you can’t exactly blame me” he batted his eyelashes innocently. 

“No it’s not about that although you do need to be more careful next time,” John shook his head before continuing rather awkwardly “Look Rog it, it’s about Brian.”

Roger’s face twisted slightly and several emotions flooded through him. 

At first it was concern.Was Brian okay? Was he hurt? Did he need Roger? Where was he? But it quickly changed to confusion. Where was Freddie? Was this about yesterday? Had Brian told the others what had happened but not him? 

“Basically do you have a bit of a thing for Brian?” Deacy asked too casually. 

That was certainly not what Roger had expected John to tell or ask him. He stood there in shock from the question for a good minute before John clapped his hands in front of him. 

“Come on Rog it’s obvious, I won’t tell Brian but i want you to know that me and Fred are here for you. We know it’s hard.” 

Roger felt overwhelmed. 

“John, Deacy you have to promise not to tell Brian. Pinky promise me right now.”

The two grown men stood in the kitchen pinky promising each other wrapped in blankets and a kitchen apron that invisibly belonged to Freddie as it was bright pink and said “come to daddy” on it. 

“Yes, I do. I fancy Brian.” Roger stated simply. 

John smiled “well you’ve got about 5 hours to get ready before we meet the other two for dinner, go have a bath and chill out for a bit.”  
-  
-  
-  
“I knew it!!” Freddie shrieked in the middle of the cafe. “Well were meeting them soon for dinner so we should probably go find you something to wear.”

Brian felt odd. It was a mix of relief that he didn’t have to keep it to himself anymore but also nerves. Yes he’d admitted it to Freddie but he would never admit it to Roger. No way would Roger be interested in me he often thought to himself. 

Brian nodded before following Freddie out of the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be the Dinner and I hope it won’t take too long to write! 
> 
> Comments and Ideas for future chapters are welcome! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys :) 
> 
> I’m really sorry for any mistakes!  
> Loving your comments!

The restaurant was extremely busy. Waiters and waitresses whizzed all over the shop whilst customers laughed and talked whilst eating or drinking. 

It was a lovely place, red booths to sit in and pearly white table cloths. This was way too fancy for the band, of course Freddie had picked where they were going. 

As they were shown to their table in a comfortable silence John slipped his hand casually into Freddie’s, giving it a slight squeeze which the older man happily returned. 

The atmosphere was relaxed and fun and all four band members were sucking it up however feeling a tad out of place in their chosen outfits, well with the exception of Freddie. 

They quickly sat down, Brian and Roger one side of the table, John and Freddie the other side. 

“Trust you to take us here Fred” laughed John almost nervously. 

Freddie swooped up his boyfriends hand with a grin and gave him a comforting squeeze, yet again. 

Roger and Brian were both looking at the menu, both of them thinking the same thing. What if John or Freddie blurts out what they had confessed earlier on? 

This was going to be an interesting night. 

As the evening flowed so did the alcohol. By the end of their meals Roger was absolutely pissed and Freddie wasn’t far off it. John had had a couple, and was happily feeling tipsy. Whereas Brian decided someone had to get them all home and stuck with orange juice. Always the sensible one. 

Roger had driven there with John so he just decided he would take his car back to the flat. 

As Roger drank more he slowly made his way closer to Brian, pretty quickly their thighs were flush together. Brian quickly felt the heat rise to his face. 

Then suddenly he felt an innocent but raspy whisper on his ear.

“What’s the matter Bri” 

Brian turned his head to see Roger smirking at him. Their faces were so close together Brian had to stop himself from moving slightly and placing his lips on the delicious looking ones in front of him. 

He leaned back to a grinning Freddie. Smiling like a cat who got the cream with John smiling next to him. 

Brian excused himself to the toilet rather quickly. 

He stood there looking in the mirror thinking what the hell was he doing. He’s used to Roger being flirty, especially when he’d been drinking but today it was different. Maybe it was because he’d just confessed everything to Freddie. 

Soon after he realised he’d been standing in the toilets for quite some time a loud bang startled him and he looked up to see a very tipsy Deacy. 

“Come on Mate, Rog and Fred were worried you’d fallen down the toilet and been eaten be sewer rats” Deacy slurred “so they sent the brave one to investigate whilst they cried like girls.” 

Brian rubbed his temples and mentally prepared himself to go back out to the table with John. 

As he shuffled back in next to Roger, he began to feel more comfortable when the younger boy leant on his shoulder announcing he was feeling sleepy. 

“Bri? Bri I’m soo tired take me homeeee” Roger whined. Freddie and John finished feeding each other their ice creams and decided it would be a good idea to go home.

Brian quickly payed the bill, the others incapable of working out the maths in their current states and just bursting into giggles whenever they tried. 

The stumbled out of the restaurant and made their way towards Roger’s car.  
As the approached Roger shook the keys and went to get in the drivers seat. 

“Roger, what are you doing?!” Shouted Brian. 

“I’m getting us home,” he wobbled on his feet before bopping Brian’s nose with his finger whilst squinting. 

“No, no your not. Give me the keys Roger.” Brian said sternly whilst holding out his hand. 

Freddie and John were slumped against the car giggling to each other paying no attention to the other half of the band. 

“No.” 

“Roger,” Brian took a step closer to the smaller boy “give me the keys so I can get you all home in one piece.” 

A smirk broke out of the Roger’s face and his eyes brightened. 

“Come and get them then.” 

“Rog now isn’t the time to play games come on it’s freezing” Brian moaned. 

“I’m not cold and that’s saying something” shrugged Roger still smirking.

“That’s because you’ve had so much to drink if we put you near a naked flame, you’d catch on fire. Now give me the keys!” 

“Darling. Give him the keys. Me and John need to get home we have things to do” Freddie giggled from where he was slouched. 

Roger reluctantly gave Brian the keys. A little bit disappointed that Brian didn’t play along with his game as he normally did. 

Freddie and John piled into the back seat whilst Roger slumped into the passenger seat. He looked up at Brian and he felt his cheeks flush. 

He was so beautiful. His curls bouncing around his shoulders as he was growing them out. His brow was knitted in concentration. 

Roger only realised he was staring when hazel coloured eyes met his blue ones. He quickly looked away as he blushed even more. 

-  
-  
Once Freddie and John we’re safely in their beds, snuggled up and ready for sleep. Brian headed back out to the living room where he had left Roger. 

“Come on Rog, lets get you to bed.”

Roger let out a huff and tucked himself into a ball on the sofa, hiding his face in a pillow. 

“Rog come on if you sleep on the sofa you’ll be moaning all day that your backs sore,” Brian half laughed and bent down to grab the younger mans wrists to pull him up. 

Roger whined and reluctantly stood up. Leaning against Brian heavily. The taller man easily half carried Roger into their bedroom however instead of slipping into his own bed. He fell into Brian’s. 

“Don’t move me it’s comfy and smells like you.” 

Brian’s face, once again was red. “Fine, I’ll sleep in your bed. Although your pillows aren’t as comfy as mine!” Brian moaned with fake annoyance. 

Roger giggled. 

Yep he was definitely drunk decided Brian. 

“Or you could just come and share with me?” 

When Brian gave no reply Roger tried again. 

“Please Bri, I don’t want to be alone.”

With that Brian scuttled into bed with Roger. Thinking to himself that he would never let Roger be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment any suggestions for upcoming chapters


	5. I don’t feel very well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is Sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I feel like I have some explaining to do. 
> 
> I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I really struggled to write this one and I am really not happy with it but felt I should give you lovely people at least something! 
> 
> I will try and update ASAP but we’ve had quite a few nasty cases on the neonatal ward that can be quite draining and take up a lot of my time.

John woke up to the sound of Freddie’s soft snoring. The pair were wrapped round each other in a warm embrace. John hoped that he could wake up like this for the rest of his life. However at this moment in time, he was in desperate need of the toilet 

Careful not to disturb Freddie he slowly made his way out of the bed and headed towards the door, slipping on some slippers. 

It was cold. It was always cold in their flat. Especially in the mornings. Even with the heating on it still never seemed to warm up. 

John quickly went for a wee before making himself a cup of tea. He then retreated back to the warmth of his and Freddie’s bed.  
-  
-  
Brian heard Roger whimper.  
Roger hated the cold. He moaned constantly about it. 

It reminded Brian of the few times he had sacrificed his own coat and nearly half frozen to death, just to shut the blue eyed man up.  
Well and also because he looked adorable wearing Brian’s way too big coat. But Brian wouldn’t admit that. 

“Rog I know you’re awake what’s up?” Brian asked, his voice husky from only just waking up. 

Roger just groaned in response, pulling the covers round him tighter. 

“Roger?” Brian questioned again. When he didn’t get a response yet again Brain let out a huff and sat up. 

He looked at Roger, well looked at where Roger was buried under his duvet. He could see the young man was shivering. 

“Roger what’s wrong? Why aren’t you saying anything?”

Roger let out a long groan. “Bri-“ He was interrupted with a loud cough. His eyes began to water. 

He hated feeling like this. He felt ill.

When Roger got poorly. He was really poorly. It was all or nothing. (Much like everything else when it came to Roger.)

Brian could tell that Roger wasn’t feeling right. He could see the younger boy shivering. Without thinking of himself he took his blanket off his bed and draped it over Roger. 

“Thanks Bri” Roger wheezed. 

“No problem, just rest. What do you need?” Asked Brian as he rubbed small circles on Roger’s back. 

“Can I have a drink please? My throat feels like the bottom of a flip flop,” Roger attempted to joke but to Brian, he sounded like a sick child. He thought it was almost adorable. 

“Of course, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Brian made his way to the kitchen. He saw the lid to the tea bags was open, John must have already been up. He always leaves it open and Brian always tells him off for it. 

Quickly making the cup of tea, he returned to their shared bedroom. Seeing that the younger boy had barely moved he placed the mug on the side and sat by Roger’s legs. 

Roger groaned as he tried to sit up. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him and he gagged. Brian was quick to his feet and into the bathroom, grabbing the bucket that was in there. 

Roger was sat up, breathing heavily whilst trying not to throw up in front of the person he fancied the pants off of. When a pain shot through his head he immediately called out for Brian and Freddie. 

Roger adored John however the amount of times Freddie and Brian had looked after him when he was ill,compared to John telling him how he couldn’t deal with it because it made him feel icky, was countless. 

Brian came rushing back in, bucket in tow and was soon followed my a tired concerned looking Freddie. 

“What’s going on? Roger you look like death darling!” Exclaimed Freddie who crouched down beside the bed. 

Brian was quick to follow however he sat on the bed next to Roger and ran a hand through his hair before feeling his forehead. He definitely had a temperature. 

“Freddie I don’t feel very well.” Roger really did look like a child who was sick. 

“Oh hun! You don’t look it.” 

Freddie rubbed small circles on the younger mans leg, hoping to provide comfort. Seconds later John came through the door into the cramped bedroom. 

“What’s going on?” He mumbled “Fred we need to get ready we are meant to be meeting my parents for lunch remember?” 

“Oh my gosh babe! I totally forgot. I’m so so sorry but look, Roggie is  
sick. Can we resched-“ 

Freddie was interrupted by a grumpy Roger “Freddie no way on earth are you using me as an excuse not to go! I will be fine. I’ve got Brian to look after me” he finished with a wink. 

Brian felt his stomach flutter. Roger was probably delirious he thought to himself. 

Suddenly all eyes were on him. 

“Yeah we will be fine, I’ll take care of him,” he half stuttered out. 

Freddie and John left the room and hurried to get ready. It was the first time Freddie was meeting John’s parents. He was shitting himself. 

John had told him it would be fine, he should just be himself and they would love him. 

Roger had previously helped him pick out an outfit. He slipped into it and went back into Bri and Rog’s room. 

He walked in and Roger wolf whistled whilst Brian was picking up tissues the younger man had obviously dropped all over the floor. 

“You look wonderful Fred. You’ll sure make an impression” smirked Roger before letting out a massive sneeze. 

Brian was quick to his side with a box of tissues. Freddie looked at the pair and with a final twirl, left the room. 

Roger looked awful. His eyes were red and bloodshot. He was as pale as a snowman and his hair was a mess. 

However bad he looked though, he felt 100 times worse. In fact he was almost embarrassed that Brian was seeing him like this. A snotty nauseous mess. 

Brian muttered something about getting some toast whilst Roger sunk back into bed. His head was thumping all he wanted was to fall asleep.  
-  
-  
Brian was running. It was pitch black and there was only a dim light following him. Roger was close behind calling out for his best friend but the sound was muffled. 

He felt like he was drowning. Then out of nowhere water began to rise. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get to Brian as he was engulfed by the water. In the distance he could hear his name being called. 

“ROGER!” 

The delirious boy shot up, coughing and clutching at his chest. He looked around in utter confusion. It was a dream. Of course it was a dream. 

The room was freezing but Roger was drenched in sweat. Brian’s hazel eyes were full of concern as he wrapped his arms around his terrified best friend. Roger inwardly cringed because he knew Brian would be able to feel (and probably smell) his sweat. 

“Come on you need a shower,” Brian stated pulling away from the embrace. Roger whined at the loss of contact. He was exhausted and really didn’t have the energy to shower. 

“I’ll help you, it will make you feel better.” 

With that Brian helped the blonde boy up and into the bathroom. 

Brian turned away as Roger washed. He only turned back when the asked for a towel but being the gentleman he was shut his eyes as he held open the towel which Roger walked into. 

Once he was dried off and into a clean pair of pjs he slumped onto the sofa, immediately being draped with a blanket and a pillow being pushed under his head. 

Brian placed the bucket somewhere near his head and began to leave the living room before a small cry of his name stopped him. 

“Bri” mumbled Roger “can you stay with me. Please” he looked up at Brian who’s face was still full of worry and offered a small smile. 

“Of course Rog.” 

Brian wrapped his arms around the smaller man who placed his head on the older ones chest. 

“Wait I don’t want you to get sick Bri”  
Roger started to move away but Brian just held him tighter. The warmth from his feverish crush radiating through their tops. 

“Some people are worth getting sick for.” 

Roger grinned and fell asleep yet again. This time with no nightmares.  
-  
-  
-  
The two boys were snoozing on the sofa quite comfortably for quite some time. That was until Roger cried out in pain before throwing up the toast he had previously eaten. 

He hated throwing up. For some reason he could never do it without bursting into tears. When he was younger his mum used to rub his back and hold back his hair. This time it wasn’t his mother, it was Brian. 

“It hurts Brian I don’t like it I want to feel better” cried Roger. 

“I know sweetheart, it will be better soon I promise you.” 

With that Roger threw up again before collapsing back again Brian. 

Bringing his arms under Roger’s knees and waist, Brian lifted him up. Roger tucked his face into Brian’s chest as he was carried bridal style back to bed. He insisted that Brian stayed with him. 

As Roger fell asleep again, Brian kissed the top of his blonde hair before whispering “I think I may love you Roger Taylor, even as a sicky mess.” 

Brian settled down and got comfortable next to a sleeping Roger. He brought the duvet around them both and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry that this is an awful chapter and I will try and update with a better one soon!


	6. Shut up and give me a cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is still poorly. The boys are both still idiots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Once again I am soooo sorry about the long wait. I am trying to write but with my job it’s very hard to find time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

The following day Freddie, John and Brian were sat round the dining room table. It had been a very long night for Brian who was absolutely exhausted. He was up almost every half an hour with Roger who was throwing up, even after not eating. 

He held the shaking boy all through the night and he would do it again, however he was utterly shattered. 

He stared into his tea as if it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. Freddie and John shared a worried glance. 

“Bri, did you sleep at all last night?” Asked John whilst he rubbed his hand against Brian’s back. When Brian shook his head with another yawn, Freddie stood. 

“Brian darling, we can’t have you getting ill from exhaustion. Who will look after Rog then!” He gently guided Brian back to his room and in his own bed. Checking on Roger as he tucked the taller man in. 

Freddie left almost silently. Leaving Brian to drift off to sleep for a while. Roger had been asleep for about 2 hours now so he wasn’t sure how long it would be until he woke up (or threw up) again. 

He let these thoughts swim around his head for a while before dozing off.  
-  
-

Roger awoke with a jolt. He rushed out of bed and towards the bathroom. He made it just in time to throw up, yet again. 

As he was still gagging he felt Freddie’s hand rubbing his back whilst holding back his long blonde hair. John was there to. However he was stood holding a pair of cooking tongs with a tissue on the end of them. 

This was his own little way of being supportive. He just couldn’t stand sick people. Still Roger appreciated it. 

“Roggie I know it’s hard but please keep it down. Brian only just fell asleep he’s been with you all night,” soothed Freddie. Who was concerned about both his friends.

Roger let out a long groan and gaged again. This time when he sat back up there was a loud bang as Brian ran into the bathroom door, in an attempt to aid the younger boy quickly. 

His mind was still fuzzy from sleep. How could he have not woken up first to help his best friend. Brian mentally scolded himself. 

“Too late,” John muttered helpfully which earned a glare from Freddie. 

“Brian dear, we’ve got Roger covered. Go rest so you can look after him later.”

Brian rolled his eyes and pushed past John before squatting down next to Roger. Taking his hand in his and rubbing circles on the poorly boys back. 

“Bri-Brian,” Roger whined but didn’t look up from the toilet “I’m fine, I don’t want to be a bur-“

He was quickly cut off by another wave of vomit. Once he was done Brian offered some tissue to wipe his face and pulled him in closer. Wrapping his arms around a fragile Roger who was quietly sobbing about being a pain in everyone’s bum. 

Brian just pulled him in closer whilst eying up Freddie and John.  
“Look guys I know you mean well but Rog needs me, he wants me here so please just let me help.”

Freddie rolled his eyes and stood up.  
“Fine just give us a shout if you need anything!”

And with that Freddie and a rather relived John left the bathroom. 

“Are you done? Do you think you can move?” Asked Brian as he rubbed a hand through the blondes hair. 

Roger just nodded and began to stand up, leaning heavily on the man behind him. He slowly reached for his toothbrush, wanting to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth. Brian helped him before practically carrying him back into their bedroom. 

“Brian I’m so sorry, Freddie was right. You should go back to bed I’ll be fine,” Roger groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. 

“I’m not leaving you Rog, I’ll wait until you fall asleep and then I’ll have a nap” replied Brian firmly whilst taking hold of the younger boys hand before quickly letting it go, remembering that there were boundaries. 

Friends. No matter how adorable Roger looked all sick and helpless.

“Bri, it’s okay if you don’t want to it’s just my mum used to when I was sick and it might make me feel better and well it’s probably silly and yeah I shouldn’t- you know what never mind.” Roger rambled. 

Without having to ask what he was on about, Brian scooted next to Roger and wrapped his arms around him whilst running a hand through his hair. 

Yep. Boundaries. 

Pretty soon both boys fell into a deep sleep.  
-  
-  
Later on in the day once both Roger and Brian were awake and had moved to the sofa in the flats small living room, Freddie and John decided that they would cook dinner whilst Brian carried on ‘playing nurse’ to Roger. 

Roger was snuggled up under a thick blanket stretched out over the sofa whilst Brian and his long legs sat beside him on the floor, ready with a bucket.

He was just dozing off when John waltzed into the living, possibly making the most noise in the world and that was coming from a member of a rock and roll band. 

“Oh are you sleeping?” Asked John innocently, unsure whether or not the question was directed to him or Roger. Brian replied in the most unimpressed voice he could muster “no I’m training to die.” 

Roger chuckled beside him and rolled over so he was facing the rest of the living room. 

“Hey sleeping beauty how you feeling?” Brian asked tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Roger’s ear. He did feel a lot better actually but before he could reply, John started gagging into the bucket mockingly.

“Sleeping Beauty?! I’m sorry Rog but you’ve drooled all over that sofa and there is nothing beautiful about that” he laughed. 

Brian playfully slapped John before Freddie joined them. 

“Dear you defo have a lot more colour in your cheeks!” He said excitedly to Roger. Who was now sat up. 

“I feel a lot better. It’s probably because I had such a good nurse!” He hugged Brian awkwardly from his position on the sofa. 

Freddie smiled knowingly to himself.

“Babe I thought you were watching the dinner? The pasta is going to boil over if you are not careful,” reminded John.

Freddie practically ran out the room followed by Deacy who was rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. One day he would actually teach him to cook.

Brian shuffled awkwardly, the floor being rather uncomfortable. He was torn. Does he leave Roger’s side and sit on the arm chair or does he once again cross the boundaries with his best friend and snuggle up to him. 

He chose the latter. 

“Bri I’m so sorry that I’ve been such a burden these last couple days,” Roger said as he nuzzled into Brian’s neck ‘for comfort.’ 

“I’d do it all over again if it made you feel better Rog. I’ll always be here when you need me. You know that.” 

Roger just smiled. Remembering the conversation he had with John the other day. 

Should he just tell Brian how he feels? Did Brian feel the same? He quickly pushed these thought out of his head.  
Surely Brian would do this for the others as well if they were sick. He was just being the lovely kind person he was. 

Yeah definitely just that.  
-  
-

Once Freddie and John. (Mostly John) had finished and served up dinner. They all gathered round their small kitchen table to eat together. 

Most of the time they ate together it ended in food being thrown around, tummies hurting with laughter or someone getting angry and arguing. 

It wasn’t like that today, it was nice but strange. 

Roger wasn’t his usual cheeky self, he pushed the food around his plate feeling sick at the idea of eating. The other three noticed this but didn’t say anything. They just appreciated he stayed and sat with them. 

Deacy and Freddie held hands under the table as they normally did whilst Roger sat wrapped in a blanket still in his pyjamas. 

Well actually he’d made a mess of most of his so was now wearing Brian’s which were far too big but he didn’t complain. 

Brian was sat digging into his dinner when he realised he had forgotten to eat all day due to looking after Roger, only just realising how hungry he was. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, that was until Roger excused himself to the bathroom. He began to look very pale again and he hadn’t touched his food. 

“So have you finally admitted your undying love Bri?” Asked Freddie way too casually. Brian almost choked.

“What no, of course I haven’t Freddie he’s sick I can’t take advantage like that. Besides he’s 100% not into me.” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that” smirked John. 

All three heads whipped round in the direction of the bathroom when they heard a massive thud and a cry. 

2 seconds later both Freddie and Brian were in the bathroom trying to wake up an unconscious Roger. 

“Come on Rog wake up for me, we can get you a drink and you can go back to bed,” Brian bargained. 

He should have made sure that the younger boy was hydrated! He kicked himself mentally. Which Freddie seemed to notice and gave him a comforting smile. 

Roger’s eye lids began to flutter open and Brian was met with the deep blue of his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief. 

John came in with a glass of water and a biscuit for Roger which he reluctantly took. 

Once he was finished and ready to move. Brian once again lifted him and carried him into bed. Tucking him in and giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. 

Roger groaned. 

“Shit I’m sorry Rog, I don’t know why I just did that. I’m sorry” 

“Bri shut up and come give me a cuddle,” murmured Roger “please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me! X


	7. Drunk And In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boys night out! And Brian sort of confesses his feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Again I am so sorry for making you all wait so long! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than normal and if I can I’m going to try and make the next one this big too! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment any ideas of things you do/ don’t like (just please me nice LOL!) x

A couple of days later Roger was feeling better and Brian was not as tired. It was an early Friday morning and that meant that John and Brian would have to leave early for classes. Leaving Freddie and Roger to get up to god knows what. 

Roger heard Brian get up, quietly get dressed and leave their shared bedroom but was too exhausted to get up or say goodbye, instead he rolled over and went back to sleep. A tiny bit of him felt guilty letting Brian leave so early in the morning to a quiet dark house but then he remembered that John also had to leave in about an hour, so he let himself drift back into dreamland.

The next thing he knew he was being woken up by an over excited Freddie. Who happened to be right up in Roger’s personal space? 

If they hadn’t of been best friends for years, the blonde man may have pushed him away. Instead he simply asked, “jeez Fred what’s got you all excited and why are you waking me up!” 

“Oh, darling get up I have a plan!” 

Roger rolled his eyes. Freddie always had a plan however most of them were utterly tragic to say the least. They all ended in a similar way, someone crying, someone almost dying, an argument, someone drinking too much (normally Roger or Freddie) or in absolute hysterics. It reminded him of the time when he had convinced all four band members to go to a pumpkin patch. 

-  
-  
“Freddie where are we going,” sighed Brian as they trudged through a field that seemed endless.

“I’ve told you Brian! To a pumpkin patch so we can make pie and soup all homemade!” Freddie clapped as he got excited at the idea.

“Sorry to break it to you Fred but you can’t even boil an egg,” laughed Roger. 

Freddie frowned but quickly smirked and turned to John. “John will help me, won’t you Deacy?”

The youngest just nodded his head whilst rolling his eyes.   
“Is it even the right time of year for pumpkins?” questioned Brian, he was just met with the icy glare of Freddie when he wasn’t getting his own way.

They had been walking for what seemed to be forever before Roger decided that he was cold and had had enough. 

“Freddie I’m cold. I’m hungry. I’m tired. We haven’t seen a pumpkin yet and we’ve been walking for hours!” Exclaimed Roger. Who was now beginning to get more than a little bit irritated.

Brian chuckled slightly at Roger’s childlike behaviour before slipping off his scarf and handing it to him. Roger smiled brightly. He did look adorable Brian admitted to himself.

“Roger stop moaning like a toddler! We still haven’t found the perfect pumpkin and I refuse to leave until we do!” Snapped Freddie his hands flying in the air around him, almost whacking John. 

John gently guided Freddie’s hands back down and rubbed a small comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Freddie, we have been walking for a while now, and we haven’t seen one pumpkin never mind a perfect one. Maybe we should just go to Tesco?” Asked John trying to reason with the diva that was Freddie Mercury. All three of them loved Freddie dearly and wouldn’t change him for the world but when he was like this it was only really John who could calm him.

Before Roger or Brian could have any say in the matter. Freddie ran off taking John with him. When they finally caught up, they saw what must have been the dirtiest, oldest most hideous looking pumpkin ever grown. 

Freddie picked it up delicately. 

” I love it! This will make a perfect pie! Come on guys we have to get home quickly!”   
-  
-  
Roger smiled at the silly memory, that was one of Freddie’s tame ideas. As a group they decided to just keep quiet about the outrageous ones. 

“What is it this time Freddie,” Roger muffled a yawn and rubbed his face. 

“Well darling, as you are so in love with Brian and won’t admit it. I was thinking we prepare for a massive night out on the town. You can both get horrendously drunk and then you both might come clean to each other!” 

Roger groaned and flopped back into his pillows. Of course, this was Freddie’s idea. He seemed to think he was cupid.

“No Freddie. That is not a good idea and you know it.”

After much persuading and several cups of tea Roger reluctantly agreed to going out in the evening when the other two got home. Freddie promised that he wouldn’t be too direct with Brian regarding Roger’s feelings and that if it all went tits up, he would accept all responsibility.

Freddie was running around the flat trying to find the ‘perfect outfit’ for both himself and Roger as he did every time, they went on a night out. It made Roger question how many ‘perfect outfits’ somebody could own. 

Whilst Freddie was busy with that Roger decided to have a shower to clear his head. Brian and John would be home in about half an hour. Freddie had assured his blonde-haired bestie he would be able to easily convince the others to come with them. He did have John wrapped around his little finger after all and Brian wouldn’t want to miss out if they were all going.

After he washed his hair using way too much of Freddie’s fancy conditioner, he carefully stepped out and looked for a towel to wrap round his waist. 

Before he could find one a very flustered Brian sprinted into the bathroom, he was desperate for a wee and after a full day of lectures and classes he hadn’t had the time to go to the toilet. 

“Brian what the hell are you doing?!?!” Shouted a suddenly very pink Roger. 

“Oh my god Roger” Brian looked right at him before tearing his eyes away whilst Roger hid behind the shower curtain. Of course, they’d seen each other naked before but not like this. “I’m so so sorry! I just was about to wet myself and if I didn’t come now then well yea, I’m so sorry.” 

Roger looked at the tall dark-haired man seriously for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter, snatching the towel from the radiator and wrapping it round his waist before slightly pushing past Brian out of the bathroom, leaving him a bit stunned shitless. 

Once he had recovered from Roger’s little scene, Brian hesitantly made his way into their shared bedroom. Knocking before he entered. Making sure there would be no repeat of what had just happened, he was positive that his heart and certain other body parts couldn’t take it.

Roger was stood looking through his wardrobe “Bri have you seen my red top? The one I wore when we all went to dinner with Freddie’s parents last month?” The biology student asked innocently as if Brian hadn’t just walked in on him completely butt naked and dripping wet.

Without saying anything Brian went over to their draws and took out a neatly folded top before handing it to Roger.  
“I did your washing the other day when I did mine and we didn’t have any hangers, I can go iron it for you if you want me to.”

Roger just snorted. Offering to iron his shirt was apparently the most hilarious thing that the lanky lad had ever said.

“OH Bri! I do love you” laughed Roger almost hysterically as he placed a hand on the still stunned taller man before taking his shirt. His laughter very quickly died down after he realised what he said, and Brian just looked at him with emotion that he couldn’t read.

Right on que Freddie pranced right in with John in toe, he was wearing extremely tight white jeans with a white top and stripy yellow and blue jacket. He looked fabulous and as flamboyant as ever. John was grinning from ear to ear at his partner, they both looked so happy. Something both Roger and Brian longed to be. If only they stopped being love blind idiots.

“Are you ready darlings!” Freddie screamed raising a bottle of what looked like vodka in the air as he did so.

“yea come on you pair of slow coaches! Last one ready is buying the first round!” Added John who hadn’t been drinking yet but was clearly drunk on just being with his boyfriend. A completely different person compared to the person making snide but playful remarks last week when Rog was sick.

Brian looked over at Roger as he put his top on whilst still smiling at his two best friends which spurred him into action as he got ready.

Freddie John and Roger all left the room whilst taking a swig from the bottle that Freddie was cradling. Brian soon decided that tonight was going to be a messy one and he was going to love every single moment of it.

The bar was only a quick five-minute walk from their flat, so they decided to face the cold and not waste drinking money on calling for a taxi. All four of them feeling tipsy practically danced down the street in the direction of the bar laughing their heads off at one and other. Especially Roger dancing around a street lamp singing at the top his lungs to ‘Singin’ in the rain’ by Gene Kelly.

That was until Freddie interrupted pointing out that it wasn’t in fact raining. Roger pouted slightly before walking beside Brian impossibly close, their shoulders were touching and if he moved his hand slightly, they would be too. Brian just relaxed, they were two friends, best friends in fact having a laugh.

Once they reached the packed bar the four of them looked round for a booth that they would dedicate as their meeting point. Once they all sat down, they sent Brian up to get the first round as he was the last one ready. Once he came back with a tray of beers and a mixture of shots Roger and Freddie loudly cheered whilst John looked slightly embarrassed when people began to look at them.

“Right dears, on the count of three we all have to down one and the last person to down all their shots has to buy the next one!”

“Freds babe, were going to be absolutely pissed maybe we should start slow?” suggested John, who appeared to be taking on the sensible role as Brian clearly wasn’t this evening as he was lining up all their shots. They had 4 each to start with.  
Freddie just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before giving him a quick kiss. John sighed and took his drinks.

Roger began the count down. “One, Two, Three!”

They all took the first shot of whatever Brian had just ordered, John pulled a face grimacing at the sharp taste, Freddie just scrunched up his face similarly to Roger and Brian just wiped his mouth before moving onto the next one

Roger was first to finish closely followed by Brian then Freddie and finally John, who’s face was still scrunched up at the bitter taste. Whatever that was he was never ordering it again.

“WAYYYYY Deacy up you get” Roger half screeched whilst banging on the table. Freddie and Brian were both laughing as they watched the long-haired boy get up to go to the bar in mock defeat.

The same process of downing the drinks happened again until it was Roger’s turn to go to the bar. All four men now positively in merry land he half swayed as Brian’s eyes were glued to him.

“oh, come on Bri just tell him already! I can’t stand to watch you both pine over each other for a moment longer!” Deacy slurred whilst Freddie just snuggled up into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck nodding at Brian in agreement to John’s words. Brian just sighed taking a swig of his beer and looking up at the bar. What he saw almost broke his heart into two.

Roger was stood grinning as he pulled a slightly shorter, beautiful girl into an embrace, all be it a friendly one but with the alcohol clouding his judgement Brian didn’t see it as that.  
He quickly looked back over at John and Freddie as Roger made his way back over to them carrying another tray of drinks. Instead of waiting for them all to be set out for them all to play their silly little game. Brian took two and very quickly swallowed them.

“Hey, no fair you got a head start!”

Roger and Freddie quickly swallowed their drinks and John was once again last.

“Guys lets go dance! We can always get some more drinks later but whilst were not all too far gone I want to dance” John half demanded, half asked.

Freddie took his lovers hand and pulled him up to the dance floor where they both began to dance like idiots. Brian looked at Roger whose big blue eyes seemed to be even brighter tonight. A smile crept on the blonde boy’s face as he dragged Brian clumsily to his feet, his drunkenness and lankiness not helping the situation.

They joined Freddie and Johns alter ego – Disco Deacy on the dance floor and Brian temporarily forgot about the girl at the bar. He just basked in the good company and laughter of his three best friends. After 5 or 6 songs the music changed to a slower song as someone shouted over the mic about pairing up.

John and Freddie obviously paired together and began to sway to the music. With the alcohol still fogging his mind and keeping his barriers down. Brian grabbed Roger around the waist and continued to dance in time to the music. Roger just rested his head on the taller man’s chest and let himself be swayed. It was nice, almost romantic.

Soon Roger and John decided they needed some air and a cigarette, and they made their way outside. Pretty soon Roger came bouncing back in.

“John has only gone and chucked up all over the place and they won’t let him back in, I think its time to go home” Roger yawned looking up at Brian, Freddie had left as soon as Roger had mentioned John being sick, immediately going to comfort his extremely fucked boyfriend.  
-  
-  
The walk home was quiet Freddie and Brian supporting John and somewhere along the walk Roger had slipped his freezing cold hand into Brian’s warm one. Once they reached their flat the three boys somehow helped John into bed placing a bucket and a glass of water beside him.

After saying a goodnight to Freddie and exchanging heart warming hugs declaring their friendship love for each other, Brian and Roger made their way to their own room. Suddenly Brian felt nervous. All he wanted was to hold Roger.

The blonde boy seemed to pick up on Brian’s sudden nervousness. “What’s up Bri” Roger asked innocently as he sat down on Brian’s bed patting the space next to him. The older man flopped down next to him and put his head in his hands.

“Roger, we need to talk.” He stated simply. Roger was a bit taken back, had he done something wrong?

“s-sure what do you want to talk about?” Roger looked at his lap suddenly finding the sleeves to his shirt very interesting.

“First I want you to promise me something. This will never change our friendship, what I am about to say if it messes up us please just forget I ever mentioned it.”

Roger just nodded looking up at Brian whose eyes were filled with nervousness. He gently clasped Roger’s hand.

“I think I may be falling for you Roger Taylor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos make me very happy :) x


	8. Double date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys plan a double date and Freddie tries to help clean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys! 
> 
> So in this chapter there is mentions of past violence. I just needed to write it to progress the story forward but if you guys don’t like it I’ll change where it’s going! 
> 
> Also 2 chapters in 2 days?! I’m proud of myself lol! 
> 
> Anyway enough from me I hope you enjoy as always! X

Roger blinked and looked back up at Brian whose eyes had tears gathered in them. They were still beautiful in his opinion. The hazel colour shining through.  
   
His mind was going a million miles a minute. John and Freddie were right all along, Brian liked him back. He was happy, of course but there was a tiny niggle in his brain telling him that Brian was so off his face that he didn’t know what he was saying. Roger could have been anyone. He didn’t know what he was saying.  
   
Brian broke eye contact and looked down into his lap. He’d fucked up. Of course, he had, he always did. Now he has probably lost the most important thing in his world, his best friend, the person he was falling in love with a little bit more every day.  
“Roger I’m so sor- “  
   
“Brian Harold May don’t you dare start to apologize” Roger snapped looking up to meet hazel eyes yet again. His heart started beating just as fast as his mind was running. His own eyes flickered down to Brian’s lips before he leant in.  
   
Their lips were barely touching as he spoke “Do you mean that Brian? Because if you don’t then I’m fucked with what I am about to say” he bowed his head slightly before his lips met Brian’s.   
   
It was a quick and gentle kiss. Roger pulled away to finish what he was saying “Brian I’ve been falling a bit more for you every single moment I’m with you.”  
   
Brian captured Roger’s lips again.  
   
“Wait Brian, I want you to remember this. I want to remember this. I don’t want to ever forget our first kiss.”  
   
“Roger I am pretty sure that I could never ever forget this moment, but you are right. I want to do this right, I want this to be a story that we tell when we are 90.”  
   
Roger smiled and led back against Brian’s headboard. Sure, they had shared a bed before and had a cuddle, but this was different it was more intimate. It suddenly all felt right even in a drunken haze.  
   
“Bri for now, please just hold me.”  
   
Roger’s voice shook and was heavy with emotion. Brian wasted no time in pulling his jeans off and his shirt over his head before pulling on his pyjamas bottoms and climbing into his bed beside Roger. He wrapped his arms lovingly around the smaller boy who in response nuzzled into the small of his neck.  
   
It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep in a warm their embrace.  
-  
-  
Freddie surprisingly was the first to wake up in the Queen household. This was a very rare thing to happen he was normally last and being dragged out of his warm duvet by the other three who would constantly moan at him for it.  
It was quiet and peaceful, only in rare moments could you describe Freddie Mercury’s life as that. HE decided that now would be the perfect time to start cleaning the living room. It would be a surprise for the others when they woke up and John would finally stop nagging at him.  
Speaking of John, he was softly snoring into his pillow drooling. If Freddie hadn’t been head over heels in love with him, he would’ve thought that it was quite disgusting. It was a good job he did love his drooling sleeping beauty.  
He quickly went to the Kitchen to grab some paracetamol that his boyfriend would surely need later and set it next to the glass of water from when they got in.  
Before making his start on the living room Freddie thought it would be best to check on his friends to make sure that they were still breathing after the amount of alcohol they had all consumed. He very quietly opened the door to Roger and Brian’s room and his heart swelled at the scene in front of him. Roger and Brian were cuddling and fast asleep. He let them be and made his way to the living room.  
-  
-  
It was warm, that was Roger’s first thought when he woke up. The flat was never warm in the mornings and he hated that but this morning it was warm. He looked up and saw Brian still sleeping and the events of last night began to catch up on him.  
   
Brian liked him.  
   
Brian kissed him.  
   
Shit.  
   
Roger began to feel very nervous as he began to question everything, what if Brian was so out of it and he didn’t mean a single word of what he said.   
   
He was broken out of his trance by a yawn that signalled Brian was waking up. What he didn’t expect was for Brian to squeeze him tighter and place a kiss on his forehead.  
   
Brian hadn’t realized that Roger was already awake, normally he was the one waking the blonde-haired boy up before joining John in dragging Freddie out of bed. He remembered mostly everything from last night, we’ll all the important things.  
   
Roger liked him.  
   
Roger kissed him.  
   
Shit.  
   
“Morning,” Roger’s low voice echoed through their room slightly startling Brian.  
   
“I didn’t dream what happened last night did I?”  
   
Roger giggled at Brian’s question, he sounded so childlike. It was adorable.  
   
 “No, you didn’t Bri, unless I somehow had the exact same dream.”  
   
Brian just smiled before pressing a kiss to his. Wait what was he? He pushed the thought away that was a conversation for another day, but right now he just wanted to enjoy this moment.  
   
They led there for a few minutes, Roger drawing small patterns on Brian’s chest as he rubbed Roger’s scalp calmingly.   
   
Both were however whipped out of their daze when they heard a massive crash followed by Freddie shouting a string of swear words that couldn’t possibly be repeated.  
   
With a sigh Brian reluctantly let go of Roger and climbed out of bed, the blonde quickly followed clutching at Brian’s hand.   
   
He was also disappointed in the loss contact. They quickly made their way to the living room. When they reached there, they couldn’t contain their laughter.  
   
Freddie was stood in his boxers, with his kitchen apron saying ‘may I suggest you try the sausage’ that Roger had bought him for Christmas for his secret Santa. He had a bright yellow pair of washing up gloves on and a feather duster in his hands.   
   
Brian wished he had his camera. Freddie just continued to frown. Scattered around him were various books, the radio and the TV had all somehow made their way onto the floor.    
   
“Freddie what the hell are you doing this early on a Saturday?”  
   
A voice behind Brian and Roger startled them slightly, it was Deacy. He was clenching hard to the glass of water and holding a hand up to his head.  
“Has it always been this bright in here?” John asked no one in particular, before refiling his glass of water and heading back towards his bedroom “and please keep it down some of us have a headache.”  
   
Freddie still hadn’t answered the question, he just stood there looking miserable. Roger gently let go on Brian’s hand and nodded at him. He slowly walked over to Freddie as if he was something delicate. In all fairness when Freddie was like this his mood was very… unpredictable to say the least.  
   
“Freds? What’s up man?” Roger asked whilst rubbing Freddie’s shoulder. He just let out a loud sigh and collapsed onto the sofa dramatically taking Roger with him. Roger let out a whine before glancing to see that Brian was making four cups of tea.  
   
“I can’t do any of this right Rog, I thought you know what as I’m the last one up for the first time in forever id surprise everyone, surprise John for once. But no, I couldn’t do it. I was dusting the shelves and I fell into the TV and then the books and radio all fell off and before I could pick them up you all showed up. Now John, my perfect at everything boyfriend probably things I’m a total idiot.”  
   
Freddie was ranting, from experience Roger knew that this wasn’t good and meant that he’d been bottling things up and now they were all going to start to spill. Pulling his bestie into a tighter embrace whilst rubbing circles on his back gently shushing whilst rocking back and forth.  
   
Brian quietly walked in placing two steaming cups of tea on the table in the middle of the living room. He quietly and carefully walked in the direction of John and Freddie’s room, probably to make sure the youngest boy was okay.  
   
Roger averted his attention back to the hungover sobbing mess of Freddie, he gently pushed him away slightly before asking him in a tone that was only reserved for a few special people in his life  
   
“Freddie you know for a fact that John, although an amazing person, is far from perfect. He loves you so much and everyone knows about it if they have been in the room with you for more than 30 seconds.”  
   
Freddie stopped crying and looked up at the blonde before wiping his eyes, “Thank you Rog, it’s silly really I know he loves me, and I love him too. It’s just sometimes I feel so insecure.”  
   
Roger nodded “I understand that completely I had the exact same thoughts last night when Brian told me he loved me.” He smirked knowing that he just dropped his ‘secret’ on his best friend because he knew it would cheer him up. Freddie just looked up with wide eyes and pushed away from him.  
   
“WHAT?! Why on earth did you let me drabble on Roger Taylor! I want, wait no, I need to know everything!”  
   
Roger rolled his eyes and smiled at his excited friend and launched into his story from last night. Freddie just listened intently, smiling. His plan had finally worked.  
-  
-  
Brian placed the warm mug of tea on the bedside table and then gently nudged John awake, he just groaned in response flapping his arms swatting the intruder of his sleep away.  
   
“Deacy I need to talk to you about last night,” Brian sighed rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.  John rolled over onto his back. Similarly, to how Roger was filling Freddie in Brian did the same, John interrupted every now and then to ask questions but once Brian had finished. John just laughed “I knew it would happen.”  
-  
-  
Once all four of them had showered and got dressed they gathered in the living room. (After Brian had cleaned up all of Freddie’s ‘cleaning.’) Freddie and John were sat holding each other as they laughed between themselves sharing a private joke of some sorts.  
   
Brian felt almost awkward, he meant every single word of what he told Roger last night he didn’t regret saying it either. He just didn’t know where to go from here. Brian knew he wanted to do this properly.  
   
Roger seemed to sense his awkwardness and wandered over to him before sitting in his lap, resting his head against Brian’s shoulder. In response Brian kissed the top of the blonde’s head and pulled him closer.  
   
“Darlings we should go on a date! A double date” exclaimed Freddie who was still closely snuggled up against John.  
   
Roger looked up at Brian with a questioning look in his bright big blue eyes that Brian soon found himself getting lost in. He stammered out what he hoped sounded like yes before excusing himself and retreating to his bedroom.  
   
The three remaining flatmates looked at Brian a little bit confused before Roger shrugged and followed the curly haired man. When he walked into their bedroom, he found said curly haired man pacing with his stupid adorable thinking face on. Almost immediately their eyes met, both boys froze for a moment.  
   
Something rushed over Brian suddenly as he rushed over to Roger, grabbing the younger mans face and pulling him in for a passionate but slow gentle kiss. The shock gradually wore off Roger and he began to kiss him back. His hands suddenly lost in Brian’s thick mane of hair, tugging at it to bring him closer. Their tongues battled for dominance, a battle Brian quickly won.  
   
Roger whimpered slightly as Brian pulled away for air, his eyes were filled with admiration and lust for the younger boy who was still clinging to him. “Bri,” Roger breathed, his eyes droopy. Brian kissed him again and again until they heard a snigger at their still open bedroom door.  
   
“Oi you two there will be plenty of time for all that later, Fred has already booked a bowling alley so get ready!”  
Brian and Roger just laughed at each other before slamming their door shut to continue kissing before deciding they should get ready for their date.  
   
Brian didn’t know what to expect. All four of them always went out together an hung out but this all felt so different. It wasn’t friends just hanging out, it was a date. Roger and Brian’s first date in fact. Brian couldn’t work out if they should go out just them two before joining the other half of the band. He pushed the thought away as he became excited about their evening.  
   
The lanky man got dressed in a hurry and sprayed some of John’s perfume sneakily before joining the others. The plan was that they go bowling then out for dinner and if they all felt like it to the local pub where a new band was playing.  
Freddie called a taxi and shuffled everyone out the door in a hurry. Holding tightly on to his boyfriend’s hand and ushering Roger along.  
   
Within 15 minutes they arrived at their destination, they made their way to the desk to change into the shoes the management made them wear. Brian tied up Roger’s shoelaces for him.  
   
“There you go,” he smiled up at the blonde.  
“My very own Cinderella” Brian grinned as Freddie and John cooed at them. They were perfect together. It made them beam with pride.  
   
“Well well well, look what we have here,” an almost venomous voice piped in. All four men looked up to where the voice had come from. It was Tim. Roger and Brian’s ex bandmate and Roger’s sort of ex.  
   
They never dated but they shared a flat and fooled around a bit. Tim had wanted sex, but Roger just wasn’t ready for it. That was when Tim turned violent.  
   
It was only when Roger came to Brian’s flat sobbing with a black eye and bruised ribs that he realised he was trapped in a toxic relationship and he needed to get out. Brian swore that if he ever saw Tim again, he wouldn’t be walking for a good couple of weeks.  
   
Roger’s eyes began to shimmer slightly with tears that he refused to let fall as he scooted closer to Brian for comfort. He knew Tim wouldn’t do anything right now but that didn’t stop him feeling anxious just with the other man’s presence.  
   
Freddie and John immediately stepped into action, standing in front of their other two friends in a protective manner.  
   
“What do you want?” John asked through gritted teeth.  
   
“Oh, I’m sure Roger knows” he said with a wink in the younger man’s direction. That was the final straw for Brian as he stood up and punched Tim right on the nose before grabbing his boyfriends (?) hand and dragging him outside.  
   
Stood in the cool air Brian once again took Roger’s face in his hands and wiped a stray tear away from him. “Roger it’s okay, I’m here you are 100% safe I will not let that wanker anywhere near you and neither will the others.”  Brian pulled him back into an embrace for the 100th time today.  
   
Freddie and John, after apologising to the poor teenage girl on the register who seemed a bit scared after Brian’s violent outburst and getting all their shoes, made their way back towards the entrance they came in trying to locate the other two.  
   
“Right dears! Let’s forget this entire ordeal and go get shit faced!”  
John groaned in response still feeling the effects of last night. Brian didn’t look too pleased with the idea either and agreed that they should just go get a takeaway and get some rest. 

However, Roger seemed to agree with Freddie, after all it was his way of coping with most of the bad things in his life. A habit that Brian hoped to change as he was positive Roger’s liver would thank him for it.  
   
It was soon reluctantly agreed that Brian and John would go home and wait for the others who said they would be having one drink. 

Roger promised Brian that he would come home to him and that he just needed some space from the world right now. 

Brian let him go, he couldn’t exactly argue, they weren’t boyfriends. (yet) besides he could never say no to those pleading blue eyes. 

With a final hug they split ways.

What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! X


	9. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger goes missing and gets drunk... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyyyaaaa 
> 
> So this chapter is probably really tragic because I’ve been feeling really shitty recently so I’m sorry but I have an idea where I want this story to go! 
> 
> So this chapter may be a little bit depressing for you guys but happy and fluffy times are ahead I promise you! X

Roger and Freddie made their way to a bar which wasn’t the normal one. Rog still being a little shaken with seeing his Ex. Freddie had an arm wrapped around his best friends’ shoulder to comfort him but to be honest all the biology student wanted was a drink or Brian. Well actually he wanted both. 

It was around 7’o clock. It was dark, chilly and the pair couldn’t wait to get somewhere warm. Once the bar was in view their pace quickened. As they walked in the smell of stale beer, sweaty bodies and mistakes hit them like a wave crashing into the ocean.

Looking around the bar they headed straight to the empty stools by the bar, Freddie ordered them both a drink. They sat in a comfortable silence watching the different people going in and out of the door. 

Roger, when he was in this sort of mood, liked to watch the people coming and going. It was somewhat peaceful yet entertaining as he saw all forms of life go in and out.

Freddie finished his beer before Roger, who was still staring out of space. Whilst observing the younger boy Freddie noticed that he was still quite tense and biting his lower lip again.

“Want another one Rog?” Freddie asked gently touching his shoulder. The blonde boy just nodded whilst downing the rest of his first.

Freddie signalled for the bar man to come over “can I have two vodka cokes please?” he asked politely with a bat of his eyelashes and a wink. They received their drinks and decided to head to a table for more privacy.

As they sat down, Freddie’s worried eyes once again found his smaller blonde friend. He knew Roger almost as well as he knew himself. They had been best friends for years. They were family to each other. So, when he had to watch him hurt and broken, it felt as if a part of him was also breaking.

“You know what Freds, let’s get pissed!” Roger suddenly proclaimed.  
Freddie just shook his head “no, we promised John and Brian we would only have one and we have already broken that promise enough.” 

To make his point he held up his second drink. The stubborn blonde boy just stood and walked over to the bar. Freddie attempted to reach out for his friend, but he missed him, watching him walk away.

Freddie knew that when Roger was in this headspace it took A LOT to get him back. 

He was closing up and putting barriers between them again. With a sigh he followed his friend and agreed to start drinking. He wouldn’t let Roger do it alone anyway. Besides he was Freddie fucking Mercury who was he to say no to a drink on a Saturday night?  
-  
-  
“Do you think we should have gone with them Deacy?” Brian was starting to worry about the younger man’s state of mind and began questioning whether he should go and find them.

John was ‘reading’ a newspaper quietly in the armchair still nursing his ever-growing hangover that was still lingering from the night before. 

The younger man huffed slightly before diverting his attention to the worrying man in the corner who had now started to pace. 

“Come on Bri. Roger is a big boy he will be fine.” 

Brian just looked up with a glare in Johns direction. Who in response rolled his eyes and stood up grabbing his cup of tea “if it gets to midnight then we will go look for them okay?” 

Brian nodded “just like my own Cinderella” he mumbled under his breathe.   
-  
-  
“MARY!!!” Freddie screamed from across the bar when he saw his best female friend dancing with a group of people from her classes. 

“I’ll be back in a bit Rog, don’t drink too much I’m just going to say hi to Mary.”

Roger nodded before swivelling on his chair. Facing towards the bar. Being the impulsive person, he was, Roger made the brilliant decision to order some shots. 

Without thinking he downed them, shot after shot.   
-  
-  
The door to the flat opened and Brian practically leaped out of his seat. When Freddie and a girl he recognised as Mary wandered in carefree, he was shocked. 

Where was Roger? Why wasn’t he with them? Why on earth did Freddie leave him?! 

“Oh my god Mary! It’s so lovely to see you!” Cried John. Apparently forgetting completely about Roger completely. Before Mary could respond to John, Brian interrupted a giggly Freddie. “Freddie where is Roger?” he hated how desperate his voice sounded.

“Roger? We thought he had come back here. He was drinking so much so Mary being the dear she called him a taxi.”

Brian could not believe what he was hearing. What the hell was Freddie thinking leaving Roger?! John seemed to agree with him and began to glare at his lover. “Freddie where did you last see him?” John asked as if he was talking to a two-year-old.

“At the bar, he was doing those weird shots he likes. Me and Mary thought it would be best to send him home. That’s where we thought he went is he not here? Roger?! ROOOGGGEEERRR?” Freddie shouted around the flat before him and Mary burst into laughter.

Brian was beginning to lose his patients. “John sort these him out and make sure Mary gets home. I’m going to look for Rog.” The lanky man began pulling his shoes and coat on. Sighing as he noticed Roger only had his thin jacket on.

“Brian please be careful and let me know when you find him.” John rubbed his hands in his face before shuffling Freddie into the direction of the bathroom whilst guiding Mary onto the sofa.

With a huff Brian prepared to face the elements. As he stepped out of the comfort of the flat complex the wind hit him like an icy truck. Heading towards the direction of the bars in town, not having a clue where to start.

After going in and out of a few bars and cubs without spotting Roger he was about to give up when he heard a small whine come from a tree. Brian looked behind him to try and find where the noise had come from. When he heard the noise again, he looked up.

Up above him was a very drunk, very pink Roger, legs swinging from the tree branch almost giving Brian a heart attack.

“ROGER! Rog come on get down now!” Brian practically screeched.

Roger just grinned and started waving his hand frantically in the air. Brian gasped and immediately started to climb up the tree in an attempt to get roger down before he hurt himself. For the first time in forever thankful for his long legs.

“Brian!! Oh, Briiii I thought it was you! Have you come to save me? Or let me down gently? Well there’s no point I’m so drunk I wouldn’t feel a thing!” Roger rocked dangerously close to falling out the tree. “but before you do, I wanted to tell you something.”

“Roger come down with me and we can talk okay?” coaxed Brian as he offered his hand out to the younger boy who looked awfully fragile. Roger was still leaning back completely ignoring Brian’s outstretched hand.

“Actually, I shouldn’t tell you. It will be someone else to let me down but you’re so perfect and I’m not. Because you’re you and I’m…well I’m me.”

 

Brian made his way to Roger and pulled him closer to him practically carrying him down the tree, he doesn’t know how, and he probably couldn’t do it again he was running on pure adrenaline now. Once they were sat at the bottom of the tree, Roger in Brian’s lap. The drummer was now sobbing heavily into Brian’s shirt. His ice-cold fingers clutching at the fabric of his coat.

 

Brian could only run his hand through the blonde’s hair, rocking slightly whilst quietly shushing him and pulling the sobbing man closer to his chest. “Rog, what did you want to tell me?” Brian asked calmly.

 

“please don’t leave me Brian.” Roger said barely above a whisper that Brian only just caught. He pulled the now shivering boy impossibly closer.

“Roger where would you get such a ridiculous idea from?”

When Roger gave no answer Brian just looked down at the form below him. His eyes were bloodshot and watery, his breathe smelled like alcohol and cigarettes but to Brian he was still perfect. If the situation had of been different, he would have lent in and closed the gap between them, but he didn’t want to take advantage so instead he removed his coat and wrapped it around Roger’s shoulders.

 

Sliding his hands around Roger’s waist to keep him upright, Brian began the walk back to their flat. Instead of attempting to get Roger to walk up the stairs he simply lifted the small blonde up and carried him. Breathing heavily as he reached the door of the flat, he awkwardly knocked on the door, careful not to knock Roger who had fallen asleep with his head against Brian’s chest.

 

John opened the door with a tired expression on his face. His mood apparently brightening up when he saw Roger cradled in Brian’s arms. Moving out the way to let the pair through the door.

Brian gently laid Roger down into his bed, taking off his shoes and brushing the blond hair away from his face. Lowering himself down to sit beside his, well he still didn’t know what they were.

“Bri stay with me, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments mean the absolute world to me I love reading them x


	10. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys become boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> So sorry again! I’m rubbish at updating it take me forever and for that I am eternally sorry! 
> 
> This chapter is rather fluffy and I’m not 100% about it. Let me know what you think.

Brian had started to notice a pattern that him and Roger were slowly falling into.   
Since that night when he found Roger up the tree, the younger blonde would often seek comfort in his bed in the dead of night. 

Snuggling up close and holding onto the taller man’s body so tight Brian had found bruises a couple of times. Not that he minded. He liked knowing that Roger trusted him enough and felt safe in his arms.

Brian wasn’t the only person to notice this either. Freddie and John would often walk in on the pair cuddled up on the sofa. Roger, 9 out of 10 times drooling into the guitarist’s shirt.

Neither of the two boys knew what they were to each other. They both liked each other and they both knew that however neither of them could come up with the courage to have that conversation. It was hell to watch, never mind live with.

So being the annoying but best friend ever, Freddie decided to stage an intervention and of course dragged John in on it. Who, naturally, was thrilled.

 

So that was how they had all ended up sat at the dining room table together, Freddie and John on one side whilst the other two sat almost sheepishly on the other side. It almost looked some low budget interrogation scene in a film. Although it wasn’t difficult to say who was the good cop/ bad cop.

 

Deacy mouthed a ‘I’m sorry’ to Brian as the confused guitarist as he slid down into his seat behind the blonde drummer. His blues eyes met Brian’s and a small smile laced his lips. The older man returned the smile before turning his attention back towards his other two bandmates.

 

“Right darlings, I think we all know why we’re here,” Freddie started. Brian and Roger shared a confused look before Freddie continued. “Oh, come on you two! How can you both be so blind?”

 

“Freddie babe calm down!” John shushed his overly dramatic boyfriend before turning to the two idiots in front of him. “he does have a point. When are you two going to suck it up and become something official? It’s actually painful having to watch the pair of you!”

 

Brian flushed a very hard pink colour and now looked like something resembling a lobster. Roger just bit his lip, suddenly finding his hands extremely fascinating. Freddie rolled his eyes so hard John was surprised he didn’t have to go and pick them up from the corner of the room.

 

“Come on Blondie. We know your eyesight is appalling but are you seriously this blind! You both know you like each other so why don’t you do something about it! Then maybe we will be able to get on with everything else!”

 

John snickered beside his own boyfriend as he watched the idiots in love in front of him. “Freddie!” Roger interjected. “Who’s to say we haven’t already spoken about this. You know in private?”

 

“Oh, please darling, the two of you wouldn’t have even admitted your feelings for each other if WE hadn’t intervened! You would both be pathetically pining.” Freddie winked as he saw Brian go impossibly pinker.

 

Roger’s face suddenly broke out into a sly grin. He turned quickly to face Brian before placing himself in the older man’s lap and placing his pink lips onto the mans below him. Brian didn’t respond for a few seconds, Roger’s lips against his frozen still ones.

 

He was quickly brought out of his haze when Roger’s cold fingers made their way to his tight brown curls, gently tugging at them. In response his hands instinctively gripping onto the smaller man’s hips. They continued to kiss like this whilst Freddie looked on gobsmacked whilst Deacy made gagging noises.

 

“John. Bedroom now. You are too innocent to see this! Let’s leave these two to it.”

 

John just grinned, they both knew that wasn’t true, he had his secrets.

 

Grabbing John’s hand, Freddie rushed out of the dining room. Brian barely registered the other two leaving but thankfully Roger did. He pulled away from Brian, talking between kisses “They. Have. A. Point”

 

Brian reached for the younger man’s legs, pulling him close to wrap his legs around his waist. Without staggering Brian stood up without breaking the now passionate kiss and headed for their bedroom.

 

Settling Roger down softly on his bed, temporarily pulling away from his lover. “Roger they are right I should have asked you properly ages ago in a more romantic way, but I guess that- “

 

Roger didn’t let Brian finish his sentence before interrupting him with a firm “yes!” Brian laughed before bending down to place a small kiss on his boyfriends’ lips moving slowly down his neck, causing Roger to let out a high whine.

 

“Rog baby, tell me what you want.”

 

Roger’s mind was racing, Brian’s warm mouth on his neck. His hands in his hair tugging gently. His thoughts could barely process anything that Brian was saying he just knew he wanted more. His hips lifted and the blonde hoped that this would be enough of a response for Brian.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t as Brian had to be sure “Use your words Rog, tell me.” HE muttered continuing his assault on his neck slowly inching down lower. “I want you, Brian I need you.”

Brian smirked slightly. That was going to be the beginning of a very long night.

 

Brian made quick work of removing Roger’s clothes and soon he was led beneath the tall man completely naked. Unhappy with Brian’s state of dress Roger tugged at the hem of his shirt until Brian took the hint and stripped rather quickly.

 

Roger licked his lips at the sight of the normally shy and quiet astrophysics student above him. Leaning forward and capturing the taller man’s lips in yet another kiss…

-

-

In the room next door Freddie and John were both trying to get to sleep when they heard a series of high-pitched moans.

“Oh, for fuck sake Fred look what you’ve started,” John complained to a grinning Freddie.

“Once they’ve fucked it out, they’ll stop and calm down they are just in the honeymoon stage.” John just huffed and turned away from his boyfriend. “Besides don’t you remember when we first banged? I couldn’t take my hand off you, I still struggle to keep my hands off you.”

John rolled over matching his boyfriend’s smile as their lips met.

-

-

Brian rolled off his slightly sweaty dazed boyfriend who was still recovering from the most mind-blowing sex he had ever had to the point he was shaking. His hand slick from a mixture of lube and bodily fluids Brian decided to go grab a washcloth to wipe his beautiful boyfriend down.

 

He still couldn’t get used to calling Roger his boyfriend. It was weird but it excited him he felt happy and almost complete like there was no room in his heart for anything else now that Roger was his and only his.

 

Walking back into their bedroom he ran the cloth over Roger’s body. Before chucking it into the hamper and taking Roger into his arms. A content smile laced on both their faces. “Brian that was amazing.”

 

Brian kissed the blonde hair below him and pulled the small boy close, shutting his eyes. Letting sleep take him into dreamland.

Roger looked up before barely whispering “I Love You Brian Harold May.”

-

-

“All I’m saying Darling is that if you put as much effort into banging your drums as you do Brian, we’d have studios wanting to sign us left right and centre.”

 

Freddie was stood with his arms across his chest, taping his foot to show he was annoyed, in the middle of their ‘practise studio’ which was the college music room. Which in all honesty needs a bit of tender love and care? They had been practising all day for an upcoming gig at one of the larger pubs in the area.

 

“and all I’m saying darling is if you stopped using your mouth to snog Deacy’s face off every spare second you got, you may be able to keep in time!” A very angry Roger retorted. Brian and John, who were both significantly blushing just shared a confused, irritated look.

 

Their boyfriends had been bickering none stop for the last thirty minutes and in all honestly neither of them could be bothered to stop them. Instead they walked over to the bag that John had packed this morning and had a break.

Once Freddie and Roger finally stopped arguing for more than 2 minutes, they realised that they were being stared at by a very frustrated Brian and an equally annoyed John.

 

“I think the real issue here is that if you to stopped acting like toddlers for 5 seconds we might actually make some progress.”

 

“John has a point. Can we not just settle this like adult’s? Roger you are doing amazing sweetie but just relax don’t try so hard! Freddie we all know you can sing but just remember there is no ‘I’ in team.”

 

Roger rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards Freddie, away from the protective barrier of his drum kit. Freddie smiled and pulled the blondie into a hug. NO matter how much they wound each other up they still loved each other they were besties after all.

 

After a quick break and something to eat, the four friends continued to practise until they got it spot on. To Freddie, they sounded perfect. Finishing on a high they all felt ready for the gig at the weekend. They couldn’t practise tomorrow because Brian had an exam, so this was the last chance.

 

Feeling happy with how they sounded the four of them headed home to their flat. Brian and Freddie decided to make dinner whilst Roger and John went over a few final rhythms for the drum and base line. Once they had eaten their tea. Brian decided to have an early night so he would be refreshed for tomorrow’s exam.

 

In all honesty Brian had tried to down play how stressed out he was about this exam. He didn’t want the others, Roger, to worry. So, he told them it wasn’t that important and whenever anyone mentioned it, he politely changed the subject.

 

So, with a sigh he excused himself to bed, hoping to get a bit of last-minute revision in. Roger told him that he would be in soon but wanted to finish his game of scrabble with the other two first. Taking Brian’s hand, a placing a kiss on it as he walked away. They truly were acting like tweens.

 

After half an hour of John, Freddie and Roger talking about him, Brian decided it would be a good idea to go and tell them that he could hear every single word that they were saying. He made his appearance just as Roger was hugging a pillow close to his chest, beaming about his poodle boyfriend who he was falling in love with.

 

Brian silently stood behind the younger man, who hadn’t noticed his presence. Holding a finger to his lips to silence the other two who had noticed him swoon into the room.

 

“and his curly hair is so fluffy and puffy and he’s such a poodle and I just never want to be apart from him. He’s just so perfect” Roger gushed. Brian looked around the room expecting to find a bottle of something to explain Roger’s confessions however when he found nothing, he felt his heart begin to swell.

Roger wasn’t drunk or high or pumped up on adrenaline. He meant it.

 

Without thinking Brian wrapped his arms around Roger who shrieked so loudly at the unexpected contact.

“Fuck Brian you just scared the absolute shit out of me! You could have given me a bloody heart attack!”

 

“Well by the sounds of its Rog, he doesn’t need to scare you to get your heart going” John giggled, cuddling into Freddie.

 

It was at that moment that Brian knew that everything would be okay. They were a family. No one had anything to worry about.

-

-

Brian woke up to the smell of coffee and porridge. It surprised him because he wasn’t expecting anyone else to be up at 06:30am for no reason. The rest of the boys didn’t have any classes today so there was no need for anyone to be awake. Maybe John couldn’t sleep.

 

Well that’s what he thought until he reached out for his very own sleeping beauty only to find a cold space. Curiosity, and the smell of coffee, getting the better of him. Brian rolled out of the warmth of his bed in search of his lover. HE also needed to get ready to sit his exam.

 

When he walked into the kitchen he had to try and stop the chuckle escaping his lips. Stood stirring what Brian assumed to be porridge was a very flustered Roger. The Porridge in the pan seemed to be a bit of a greyish black colour and Roger was cursing to himself.

 

“Morning Rog.”

 

Roger flipped around almost spilling the coffee he was holding. “Why are you awake so early? You’re not meant to be up until half past six!”

 

“Roger it is half past six, why are you awake anyway. I have an exam I was expecting you to have a lie in.”

 

Roger suddenly looked rather embarrassed. That only made Brian quirk an eyebrow. “Fine I wanted to do something nice, make you breakfast before your test. I know you’ve been stressing out and I just wanted to help.”

 

Roger soon felt warm lips on his and Brian scooped him up into his arms.

 

“Roger Meddows Taylor you are adorable.”

 

Roger kissed Brian goodbye as he walked out of the flat to sit his exam, the hap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comment any ideas for future chapters and I’ll try them out! 
> 
> Next you’ll see how their gig turns out! X

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.. the next chapter is on its way!


End file.
